Milk Chocolate or Coffee with Cream?
by XPyromaniacxDestinyX
Summary: Gippal is certain that if he had a taste, it would be of chocolate. No, coffee with cream. No, chocolate... Well, he knows there's only one way to find out. GippalXBaralai Oneshot, currently, may become Two-shot if the author gets off her lazy butt.


**Milk Chocolate or Coffee with Cream?**

_Milk chocolate._ He decided. _No… not chocolate… a less sweet taste than that… coffee diluted with cream maybe._ He sat with his legs criss-crossed, his elbow propped on his leg and his chin rested in his palm, lazily holding up his pretty blond head. He was currently focused on the man in front of him, carefully sorting papers and occasionally signing them. And currently, arguing with himself. _Chocolate, definitely… wait, no… coffee. Chocolate is sweet and creamy, while coffee with cream is still bitter, but sweet all at the same time. But chocolate is good, too… hm…_

It wasn't until a few minutes later did the Al Bhed realize that he was staring. Of course he didn't care if he was staring, but at that same moment he noticed that the other man knew he was staring, too and now he had taken up doing the same back. "Why are you staring at me, Gippal?" he voiced.

Gippal blinked a few times with his good eye. "No reason." He lied easily, stretching his arms out a little bit from his position across from the Praetor on a rather comfortable sofa-chair.

Unlike how he thought the man might react, he did not go back to his paperwork. Instead, he set down his pen and looked sternly at his Al Bhed companion. "I know you better than that, Gippal."

Gippal, in response, winked. Though it was hard to tell between a one-eyed mans blinks and winks, Baralai knew well how to tell them apart after spending too much time with the man. That meant that what Gippal was about to say was something that Baralai did not want to hear. That also meant that Gippal was most likely about to say something extremely stupid. "Well, if you want to know so badly I suppose I can share with you the details of my thoughts."

"Please _don't_." Baralai returned, wishing he had not at all asked and had minded his own business. Of course, whatever it was Gippal was thinking most likely was his business, yet he digressed.

Gippal shrugged. "You asked, Mr. Praetor. Are you sure you don't want to know?"

"Positive."

"_Knayd._" He purred in response and Baralai held in a groan. Since when had he honestly thought that him asking Gippal to keep his mouth shut would result in it actually happening? "I was actually having a rather interesting debate with myself, involving you of course."

Baralai raised an eyebrow but had gone back to his paperwork and therefore was not watching Gippal's ravenous expression. "Really." It was not really a question, or am encouragement to go on, it was just an automatic response to Gippal's ramblings.

"Mm. It was about whether you taste more like milk chocolate… or coffee with cream." He said, then waited for a reaction. It had been enough to make Baralai look up, an almost appalled expression barely hidden by his usual mask of calmness. He opened his mouth but couldn't yet seem to form words. A blush was spreading across his cheeks, as well. As Gippal watched, he felt a smirk spread onto his lips like a plague. "Something wrong, 'Lai?"

"Do you have any idea what people would think of they overheard such a conversation?"

"That we were discussing the differences in taste between coffee with cream and milk chocolate?" Gippal replied without missing a beat. Baralai sighed lightly, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Besides, I can't believe that the Praetors office isn't soundproof, or that anyone would be listening in to a private conversation like that." The manner in which he said it seemed to imply to anyone who _had_ been listening in that if they didn't fix that situation, he'd see to it that it was fixed by other means.

Baralai found himself sighing a lot when in the company of the Al Bhed. "Why would you even wonder such things?"

"You skin color." Gippal said simply. "It's so smooth and creamy, and the color looks just like milk chocolate but like coffee with cream all the same."

Baralai felt his face flush again. Did the other man honestly pay that much attention to him? Or had he noticed this a long time ago? Or maybe, like Baralai found himself doing, he had gradually picked up upon it. Still, whether or not it was any or none of those options, it was a bit bothersome that he had began to debate with himself on a _taste_.

"Is it going to kill you if you never know?" Baralai asked absentmindedly. Gippal looked up at him with such an expression of pure desire that Baralai almost regretted asking the question.

"Yes!" He responded right away. "It will!"

"Good." Baralai replied, looking back to his paperwork but not soon enough to miss the glimpse of sorrow that had overtaken Gippal's face. He continued to do paperwork, but had only done two more sheets before the man's eyes had nearly bore a hole through his skull. Agitated, he looked up and saw that Gippal wore his puppy-dog expression. "Dear Yevon…" he muttered to himself.

"Can I please, 'Lai?" Gippal asked as angelically as he could muster.

"_No,_" was the stern response. "_Never._"

"But why?" Gippal's voice had a tinge of a whine to it. "I just want a taste, maybe just a lick of your hand, I don't care where!"

Baralai's face turned crimson yet again. Gippal had meant that the wrong way and both of them knew it, too. "Absolutely not."

"Please! I'll never ask for a favor again!"

Was it _honestly_ annoying the Al Bhed man _that_ much? Baralai doubted it; he obviously had something much worse up his sleeve. Yet he could feel himself giving into that one, beautiful green eye that was pleading with him. And finally he could deny it no longer, no matter how he tried. "Alright…" He conceded and as soon as he saw the expression on Gippal's face he instantly wondered…What had he gotten himself into?

"So, where?" Gippal purred, the implications so strong that Baralai almost forgot what he had _really_ said underneath them all. Baralai reluctantly held out his hand, wishing sincerely that he had worn gloves and therefore could delay the torture he knew to be coming a little longer. "Are you sure? I mean, I could probably do better if I could at least taste your face or-"

"I will not hesitate to throw you out of my office." Baralai warned swiftly, already wishing that he had done that to begin with.

Gippal grinned sheepishly and took the other man's hand gently in his, then carefully raised it to his mouth. At first, he seemed to examine the perfect skin, his perfect fingertips and such. Then, just as gently as he had taken hold of the other man's hand, he brought out his tongue and licked his palm. He felt the other man shiver in his seat, and then glare at Gippal. "Hmm." He honestly seemed to be debating it, but then seemed to come to no conclusion and ran his tongue over the palm of his hand once again earning a shiver from the other man who was now glaring doubly as angrily at him.

Still, Gippal seemed to come to no conclusion and instead of returning the borrowed hand, he proceeded to run his tongue along each line on the tanned hand, over every finger and through each gap between the fingers, until he settled on pointedly placing the pointer finger into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue before he finally relinquished the hand to it's owner.

At this point, Baralai was stirring uncomfortable in his seat, shifting uneasily, and willing himself not to shiver. He wiped his hand on his pants, careful not to make eye contact with the other man who seemed to be rather proud of his work. _Give Gippal an inch and he'll take a mile…_ Baralai thought, finally glancing up to see that Gippal was back in thought. "I still don't know…" He said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Milk chocolate or coffee with cream…"

Baralai found himself shifting yet again in his seat. Was the man never satisfied? Suddenly, he had such a thought that he nearly gasped at the mere preposterousness of it. He bit his tongue lightly to keep from saying it aloud. Why he had ever even thought of it was beyond him, though he had no doubt that whatever magic Gippal had worked on him was taking its affect.

As he looked up, his face still burning, he saw that Gippal had snapped out of his thoughts and was still grinning. "I promised I'd never ask for a favor again but…"

"No." Baralai said, but he knew that his voice had faltered. Gippal knew it just as well, and his grin didn't waver, in fact it may have grown even bigger. "I already let you thoroughly violate my hand, you are not going to handle any of my other body parts-" and with that Gippal suppressed a laugh and Baralai broke off mid-sentence, wishing he had phrased that even a little bit better than he had. "Either way," He snapped, "I'm not letting you have your way with me."

"Come on, 'Lai!" Gippal as begging again, and Baralai wondered how long it would be before he managed to break him again. "Please?"

"This sounds familiar, but this time the answer is definitely _no_."

"No where bad, I promise!" Gippal protested. "It's not like we could get away with that in the Praetors office anyway, unless these walls really are soundproof."

Baralai didn't let his blush betray him this time and barked, "For the last time, no."

Gippal fell silent for a few moments, then spoke in Al Bhed, glad that Baralai had never taken too much interest in the language. "Ed'c hud so vyimd E'ja kud dra rudc vun y Praetor, ec ed?"

Seeing Gippal like that was enough to make him give in, one last time. "Alright, already." Baralai finally said, sighing heavily and wishing he could be a stronger man, if only just once.

Gippal's eyes and his expression burned again with such a passion that for the second time Baralai regretted his decision. It was too late go back, though, as Gippal had already crawled on to his desk, leaning over it so that he was only inches away from his face. In one motion he closed the distance between then, pressing his lips tightly against Baralai's. The other man did not react at first, even as Gippal leaned farther over the desk, running his tongue over his lips. Finally, Baralai seemed to come to life, wrapping his arms around Gippal's shoulder and pulling him towards his lap, kissing back.

Gippal was grinning between kisses, but furiously trying his best to gain entrance to the other man's mouth, by tenderly sucking on his bottom lip each time he had the chance. Still, Baralai would not allow it. Unsatisfied, Gippal relinquished that battle and moved to kissing Baralai's other skin, his cheek, pulling down his long robes to gain access to his neck…

As soon as he had ran his tongue over the place in which the neck meets the shoulder, he heard Baralai moan and grinned to himself. He trailed kisses back to his mouth, feverishly trying yet again to get the silver haired man to open his mouth. It seemed like an eternity before Baralai finally parted his lips and let Gippal explore his mouth. In that moment he decided; Baralai did taste like chocolate. Panting, he broke the kiss. "I… finally know…" He said between breaths.

"Oh… really…" Baralai responded.

"You taste like chocolate." Gippal replied happily.

Baralai couldn't believe it. "I _finally_ let you inside of my mouth and all you can think about is what I taste like."

"That's what this is all about, remember?"

Baralai rolled his eyes. "Right…"

Gippal kissed him on the lips again, ecstatic when Baralai didn't hesitate to open his mouth and mingle with him. "Mm…" He moaned, then broke away again. "No… you taste… more like coffee." He paused, then added. "With cream, definitely."

Baralai sighed heavily.

**Authoresses Notes**: _Who KNOWS how long that could go on, this IS Gippal we're speaking of. Anywho, this was written in... three hours, maybe? Hmm. I think that's about right, since my mom keeps yelling at me to go to bed OTL, which I am gladly doing after I submit this._

_I'm not sure how exactly, but I seem have fallen in love with this pairing._

_And, I suggest you google "Al Bhed Translator" to see what Gippal said, I find it rather amusing._

_EDIT: I'm thinking of making this a two-shot, actually. :3 AND don't kill me for making them SOOOOOOOO OOC, I've been doing my research on their characters but to no avail OTL_

_Edit 2: Progress on that two-shot, but not only that but I fixed a typo I made in Al Bhed xD_


End file.
